This invention relates to notebook systems, and more particularly to notebook systems having removable pages and refill papers which can be added thereto by a user. The invention also relates to an improved cover for a notebook.
The term "notebook" is used herein for ease of description. However, the notebook binding system and notebook cover system disclosed herein are equally usable for other types of books booklets, or pamphlets or the like, such as pre-printed reports, pre-printed books, graph paper books, notebooks and/or printed books with dividers, and the like. The term "notebook" as used herein shall be deemed to cover any or all of such other forms where paper or other sheets are bound together and/or enclosed by a cover member, according to the present invention.
Various types of notebooks, including spiral type notebooks are known. Also, a notebook having disk-type binder or retainer members which are individually mounted in openings of the sheets of the notebook are known, for example from Italian Patent No. 625,130. In the prior art, however, turning of the pages of the notebook is impaired by binding of the pages on the disk-like binding or retaining members when the pages are turned.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved notebook system having improved binding or retaining disk members which overcome the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a notebook system having an improved cover with a closure clasp made integrally from one of the portions of the cover.